


Strawberries and Pickles

by Trash_queen_number_one



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cravings, Cuddles, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant! Reader, grumpy! Crowley, pickles and strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_queen_number_one/pseuds/Trash_queen_number_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and the reader have cuddle time!!! Just a fluffy short Crowley one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Pickles

“Crooooooooowley!” You whine, flailing your arms about. You were seven and a half months pregnant, and Crowley had you on bed rest almost all the time now, unless he needed you by his side. He didn't want the future heir of the throne of Hell or his queen to get hurt.  
Suddenly your husband’s head appeared in the doorway.  
“Yes love, what is it?” He said coming over to side on the edge of the bed where you were lying down on.  
“I'm hungry.” You pouted  
“Whatever would my queen want to eat?” He said scooting up the bed to stroke your (H/C) locks.  
“Mmm, I feel like… Strawberries and pickles.”  
“And pickles?”  
“Yes, pickles.”  
“Your cravings defy all logic love, I will never understand a pregnant woman's craving.” He chuckled as he shook his head.  
“Hey, it's not my fault, it's the little monster growing inside me’s fault.” You said, crossing your arms.  
“Aw, he’s not that bad, is he?”  
“Really? I look like a blimp, and have to waddle everywhere, my feet are swollen, and I cry all. The . Time. I think it's pretty bad, sometimes I just want him out.” Crowley chuckled at you frustration. “ I'm glad someone thinks it's funny.” You glared.  
“Strawberries and pickles it is then love.” He snapped his fingers and a bowl with the odd mixture appeared.  
“Thanks hon.” You said taking the bowl and quickly made work of the red and green pieces.  
“Anything for my queen.” Once you had finished eating, Crowley made the bowl disappear and laid down beside you. He slowly turned you on your side so that your back was against his front and the two of you could spoon. You nuzzled back into his warmth, his breath tickling your neck. Yawning, you realized you felt a bit drowsy, so you closed your eyes, and drifted off to sleep.  
\--------  
You woke up to find that you still had something warm behind you. Turning you head, you found a sleeping king of Hell holding his queen tightly, almost possessively against him. You turned around slowly and somewhat awkwardly, due to your growing belly, to face the sleeping king the best you could. His eyes slowly opened.  
“Mmm, mornin’ love” he said tiredly. You giggled and kissed him on his nose. Crowley pulled you towards him more.  
“Careful, don't want to hurt him.”  
“I'm not.” You sighed and cuddled closer to him. The two of you enjoyed moments like these, since he was the king of Hell, he was often very busy, and you would mostly see him for only short periods of time. Since there really Is no way to tell the time in Hell, you couldn't really tell if he worked for a certain amount of hours. You never really kept time anymore. There was a knock on the door.  
“What!” Crowley yelled, he was not exactly happy with being interrupted from this moment.  
“Um, sir, you have a meeting, everyone is already there.” A servant said through the door. Crowley grumbled as he slowly got up from the bed, fixing his hair and going to open the door.  
“Sorry love, I'll see you soon.” He gave you a sad smile  
“Okay” you said with a hint of disappointment in your voice   
“Don't worry love, I won't be long.” With that he walked out the door and closed it as softly as he could and followed the demon who came to get him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot, so hopefully it was okay. Thx for reading <3


End file.
